


Summer Heat

by hayley566



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Food Kink, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayley566/pseuds/hayley566
Summary: It's more than just the heat this summer that's making Kaine thirsty.





	Summer Heat

Kaine and Miguel climbed into their apartment, falling onto the ground, exhausted and sweating through their suits.

"So, how was patrol today?" Their roommate, Ben Reilly, said as he turned on the fan.

"How the fuck did you think it go?" Kaine said, ripping off his mask and shirt as his boyfriend did the same.

Both men were covered in sweat. Their faces were red and hair damp and messy. Ben put his own mask on and walked to the window.

"Yeah, you guys stay here and try to cool off. Pete and I will handle patrol for the rest of the day. There's some ice cream in the fridge."

Ben crawled out the window, leaving the two exhausted heroes alone. Kaine immediately sat down in front of the fan in the living room, blocking off most of the cool air from Miguel.

"Are you serious?" Miguel said, giving Kaine a frustrated and tired look.

"You snooze, you lose." The scarlet spider smirked.

"Bithead." The time traveler rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. 

When he opened the freezer, he found a box of vanilla flavored pudding pops. He took one out and made his way back to the couch, unwrapping it and putting the frozen treat in his mouth. The future spider couldn't help but moan at the chilling sensation the ice cream gave. So refreshing and sweet, a great way to escape this unbearable heat. As the ice cream that was in his mouth melted, he sucked it up and swallowed it greedily. He took the popsicle out of his mouth and started to run his tongue up and down the treat, not caring as the melted bits of vanilla cream dripped onto his bare, sweaty chest. 

That's when Miguel noticed Kaine staring at him. His face was no longer staring in the fan and his eyes were now glued to Miguel. When Miguel looked back, the taller man's face turned a deeper shade of red and he turned away, pretending that he wasn't just staring at his boyfriend and fantasizing about being that pudding pop. Miguel smiled, almost evilly, and went back to eating his, moaning louder and shoving more of it into his mouth. Kaine's eyes went back to Miguel, watching as the ice began to drip down his mouth and onto his chest. Kaine licked his own lips, getting up and getting ready to lick Miguel clean and have some fun.

Right when Kaine got up, Miguel took his chance. Using his fangs, Miguel viciously bit the pudding pop in half. Kaine froze in horror as his boyfriend tore the ice cream off the stick with his teeth and chewed, not at all bothered by the cold substance. Miguel swallowed what was left of the ice cream and looked at Kaine, pretending to by innocent.

"What's wrong? You want some ice cream too? I thought you were happy just hogging that fan to yourself."

Kaine cleared his throat and tried to act like Miguel didn't give him the shock of his life. "Okay, from now on, I'll share the fan." The edgy spider grumbled as he sat down next to the messy man.

Miguel chuckled and was about to get up when Kaine stopped him. 

"Let me make it up to you, Migs." Kaine said as leaned down and gently licked the melted ice cream of of Miguel's abs. 

Miguel's whole body relaxed as his boyfriend continued to lick up the mess he made on himself. The taller man moved from Miguel's stomach to his chest, moaning at the taste. The sweetness of the ice cream mixed with the salty taste of his lover's sweat and body and Kaine couldn't get enough. When kaine's tongue found one of Miguel's nipples, the time traveler arched his back at the sensation. Kaine smirked at the reaction he got and closed his mouth around the nub, sucking at it and making the man under him moan loudly and wrap his arms around him, wanting even more closeness.

Kaine moved up to his neck, leaving hickeys all over. His fingers ran through Miguel's damp chestnut hair as he made the most beautiful noises. Kaine pulled back to lick his fingers as his other hand pulled down Miguel's pants. Miguel gasped as his lover's fingers entered him before pushing down on said fingers, wanting more. After the prep, Kaine pulled down his own pants and starting taking Miguel, holding him close and no longer caring about the heat. All he cared about is listening to Miguel moan and making him feel good. 

\---

"What the fuck is that!?" Ben said as he pointed to the multiple crusty white stains on the couch.

Kaine and Miguel looked at each other and the back at Ben. "Ice cream." both of them said, clearly lying.

"Riiiight." Ben said, rolling his eyes. "Now I gotta burn this couch and get a new one. Thanks."

"We can just clean--"

"No!" Ben said, cutting off his brother sentence. "No amount of cleaner is gonna make me feel okay sitting on something that my brother used as a jizz rag!"

"To be fair, some of that is also mine." Miguel said.

Ben put his face in his hands. "That makes it worse, O'Hara." 

The blonde walked into the kitchen and walked back out with paper towels, sanitizer and two pairs of cleaning gloves, setting them down before his roommates.

"That entire couch better be sanitized by morning. If not, I'm burning it. Good night." 

Ben walked into his bedroom in disgust as the two other men sighed and started putting the gloves on. This was going to take all night. Probably should've moved it to the bedroom after round one.


End file.
